warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
War Robots Wiki:Gold Farming
Please Note: ''None of the information listed here is usable and will only be here for reference.'' Gold farming is where a player configures their hangar to fool the Matchmaking algorithm into placing them in a lower level fighting battle. For example, a player might have a hanger with a Raijin, Fujin, and Carnage. His other hanger has level 1 Cossacks and Drestier. This will trick the MM and place the player in lower level fighting. Farming in Low Leagues Below are the best beginner robots and their setups to farm gold in low leagues. Keep your bot levels as low as possible and weapon levels several levels higher. Low leagues include Private to Mid-Bronze (Bronze II) Vityaz The Vityaz's speed and health makes this a solid bot for most situation and is good for achieving the most damage and the most beacon captures medal due to its above-average speed. With an Thunder and two Pinatas, it is essentially the little brother of the Thunder/Orkan Boa. Due to this, many of the strategies that can be used by Boa pilots also apply to the Vityaz. However, due to the fact that the Vityaz has 40k less health, it is recommended that you instead use the strategies that apply to the quad Pinata GL. Patton mentioned below. One major difference between the Vityaz and Boa, however, is that the Vityaz has two light hard-points instead of one medium hard-point. This allows for greater customizability and flexibility in combat situations, so the loadout listed above is not the only good loadout. We do not recommend using a Zenit or an Noricum in any of your setups, as the Vityaz's large amount of speed and health would be squandered. Another effective setup is an Thunder and 2 Magnums, which can do incredible and constant damage at close range. Boa The Boa is an amazing machine for farming gold if equipped with a Thunder and an Orkan. Due to the fact that its speed is on par with a Vityaz and that it is practically a heavy robot when upgraded to level 3, it is currently one of the best all rounder bots in the game, even if equipped for long range. Due to its speed and health, it is still useful on maps like Springfield and Yamantau due to its health and speed. The first thing that you should upgrade is the Orkan, as it is even better than two Pinatas, allowing you to get more of your money's worth. The Thunder should still be upgraded due to the massive differences in damage between levels. If you cannot afford an Orkan, using a Punisher is the second best option and will still farm a lot of gold. The speed is useful for beacon capping and the health is great for knife-fighting, making this a good bot to get the most damage and most beacon caps medal. Once you have access to workshop and the points, replace the Orkan for an Taran, as they produce a higher damage output. Though the Orkan can automatically fire without reloading, the Taran does more damage and has a relatively short reload of 5 seconds. A Thunder Boa with either an Orkan or Taran is dangerous either way, and both are useful in many situations. When replacing an Orkan with a Taran on a Boa, you can use the Orkan on a Rogatka or Cossack. Gl. Patton The Gl. Patton is great for farming gold, particularly if equipped with 4 Pinatas. It works great in maps like Dead City and Shenzhen, since it can creep up through buildings on an enemy, destroy them with a single press of the red button, and then disappear quickly into cover. This is a great tactic for getting 1st place on a match, thus winning you at least 5 gold. Locking on to a target can help, meaning you don't randomly switch to a robot that was not your target. With the long reload time, you may want to upgrade the Pinatas to make sure one volley will destroy your target. Another tactic for medium range is a Patton with 4 Pins. Just keep enemies just under 500 m away, slightly lead them (Pins are faster than Pinatas), and remember that you can still damage out-of-sight and shielded robots with the Pins' significant splash damage. 4 Spirals can be fun on a Patton and quite helpful to your team on certain maps, but they typically won't do enough damage in a match to earn medals. Cossack The Cossack is good for capping beacons to get the medal of capture and 5 gold. It also dodges missiles easily with its amazing speed and quickly recharging jump ability. A good weapon to use that takes advantage of the Cossack's speed is the Orkan. Another great weapon, if you can afford it, is the Taran. Note, some players choose an Écu for the sole use of capturing beacons, but this essentially forfeits the chance at the other medals and the ability to push away or destroy enemy beacon cappers. Gepard The Gepard is the easiest "premium" robot to acquire, as Pixonic lowered the price of Gepard to only 250 Au. This makes the Gepard easy to acquire. Many pilots will find the combination of speed and firepower very exciting, good for both beacon capping and light combat. Just keep in mind that 1) The Gepard loses a lot of effectiveness in higher tiers (i.e., it is not a long-term investment if you plan to play in Gold) and 2) The Gepard is the bot of choice for most seal-clubbers, so you may catch a bit of flack for running one. Play it with Pinatas to start. A Gepard with 3x Aphids can also be a tremendous gold farmer, as Aphids paired with others can prove an effective heavy robot counter. It has the speed to capture and the firepower to do tremendous damage, but fragile. Gust Gepard will also work, having firepower of 2 Thunders but faster fire rate. However, that means limiting yourself to lone robots. Farming in Mid leagues For mid leagues, Robots are recommended to be at max, level 7, with Weapons at lvl 9. Heavy robots are not yet recommended (except for Rhino) as they will be too slow, and will easily drag you into gold. Here are the best robots for the job. Mid leagues include Late bronze (Bronze I) to mid diamond (Diamond II). Boa Since the Boa reaches its top speed at level 7, you get a top speed of 42, almost as much as an light bot. Be sure to take advantage of this. With that speed, you can finally do some proper damage, as it will be far easier to make ground on enemy targets. As with Bronze, recommended weapons are the Thunder and either the Orkan or the Taran. With weapons at level 9, the Boa will bring complete destruction to the enemy once it's in the recommended kill zone of 100 m. Rhino The Rhino is one of the most versatile robots in silver, with a large pool of hit points and an extremely strong shield, this bot is perfect for close combat, so weapons like Magnums and Orkans are recommended to fully utilize the Rhino's shield. The Orkans are very effective on this robot, as the shield give the rhino extra defense while it reloads them for another round of destruction. The Rhino has a different play style to other robots. You should have backup when facing multiple robots, as Orkans are not as good for multiple targets. A strategy is to first take out the strongest bot you are facing, and leaving weaker bots (which do less damage to you) for later. If you cannot afford Orkans, Tarans are also very good on this robot, this will change the play style completely. Instead of getting close to the enemies, you will now try to stay at the maximum range of the Tarans, 350 m, so as to take minimum damage when you drop your shield. Rogatka The Rogatka is a very versatile robot indeed, and carry two medium weapon slots and having the jump ability makes it a very powerful hit and run bot. For this robot, you can use the legendary Taranasaurus Rog load out, or use dual Orkans. Dual Orkans are great for hit and run. This strategy greatly increases the lifespan of this robot, but gives up the ability to deal out continuous fire like the Taranasaurus. So, this means that the dual Orkans are suited only for one on one battle, while dual Tarans can munch on multiple bots. Taranasaurus. 'Nuff said. Stalker The Stalker can make a great gold farmer because of its speed and stealth ability. Similar to the Cossack, the Stalker can be used to get the medal of capture each match. The Stalker is also a decent close ranged robot. When equipped with dual Pinatas, or Aphids, this robot has the capacity to heavily damage medium robots and, to a stretch, heavy robots. This allows for gaining even further gold by way of gaining more medals. Unlike the Cossack, the bot faces a matchmaking penalty due to it being a gold robot, so it cannot be used in lower level fighting. Farming in High leagues For Gold Tier, it is best to have every robot either nearly or actually maxed out. The only light robots you should use are Cossack, Gepard and Stalker. High leagues include high Diamond (Diamond I) to Champion. Boa Yup, it's back. The best all-rounder in the game. However, it is commonly replaced by Leo. Leo A replacer for Boa, it is flexible in mounting weapons, welding 3 lights and a heavy. A common knife fighter includes 3 Pinatas and a Thunder. However, Ember replaces Thunder due to shielded robots being more common. A midranger includes 3 Gekkos and a Zeus. Rhino Like the Boa, the Rhino is an incredibly flexible bot able to be used effectively in gold and silver tiers. Generally speaking, any combination of Tarans, Magnums, Pinatas, and Orkans will work great on this bot. Using assault ability requires skill. Griffin The Griffin is less durable than the Rhino and lacks the Rhino's shield, but instead possesses a jump ability. This jump ability is great for retreating or for ambushing your opponents. Some useful setups on the Griffin include the death button, (Orkans and Pinatas) the plasma death button, (Magnums and Tarans) and the Russian death button (Tulumbas and Pins). The plasma death button does incredible damage over time, the death button does incredible damage in a matter of seconds, and the Russian death button does incredible damage from a distance. The Griffin is great at getting the most damage awards and very flexible in roles. Stalker Most light robots suffer from the problem of being too fragile in gold tier. However, the Stalker's stealth ability adds some much needed survivability to it. In high level games, this bot is the go-to-robot for beacon capturing, as it is the fastest ground speed robot in the game (This means it's about as fast at level 8 as Cossacks, Rogatkas or Griffins jumping) and also possesses enough firepower to take down other beacon capturers. Rogatka The Rogatka is back. Although arguably a little less useful in higher level games, the Rogatka is still an incredibly flexible bot. Gepard "Wait what!? I thought Gepard is dead now!". Well, Gepard is surprisingly still useful. However, it is recommended to only mount Aphids. Mounting Pinatas will force you to expose yourself longer. Aphids allow a short exposure time and an ability to hit targets over low obstacles. Category:Guide Archive